


Future stories

by BluBerryHon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryHon/pseuds/BluBerryHon
Summary: Basically what my future stories will have/be about
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests if you have a certain ship in mind or if you have an oc, but keep in mind my schedule is everywhere.
> 
> I will usually write stories focusing on Scourge the hedgehog, my own version of him and his life.

I'm currently workin on a Sonic/His Dark Materials cross over.  
The Sonic characters will not be taking anyones place but its more so what they do in this world and what daemons they would have.

I usually write them all as humanized with human hair colors, and I will more often than not provide pictures as references if I am able.

The couple I usually write for is Scourge x Amy, with side couples in the background (Rouge x Knuckles, Silver x Blaze may be hinted at etc) I also tend to use my ocs in these stories. 

I will provide explanations in the beginning of every AU to explain it. Alrighty-  
I'm new to AO3 so please bear with me-


	2. Humanized names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see how I picture these people feel free to check on my instagram @bluberryrave or  
> My tumblr @Jennrypan, with the tag j.p draws.

Now. More often than not I will be using humanized versions. And so there is no confusion.  
All of my humanized versions are POC with the exception of Amy and Tails.

Humanized names.

Sonic: Marcus 

Manic: Michael 

Scourge: Jason 

Shadow: Idris

Mephiles: Memphis 

Blaze: Beverley 

Silver: Simon

Knuckles: Kendrick

Rouge: Rochelle

Smalls: Samuel

(these are the canon people I will mostly use)

Ocs I will use;  
Raiden,John-L, Mia (Friends oc, wife to Raiden) and Maggie (Friends oc, wife to John-L) Maniac/Michel (Different universe of Manic) Vicky (Girlfriend to Maniac) Raven (Usually paired with Shadow in the background.  
Bloom (Friends oc, either paired with Scourge or Smalls)


	3. Story in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future story! The His Dark Materials story wont be made unfortunately, lost motif but eh-

I am working on a sonic AU story, with the human sonic characters.  
In this story it features Marcus (Sonic) and Jason (Scourge), two twin brothers raised by a maniac, obsessed with power.  
I would say much cuz..story relevance  
They are raised to be perfect soldiers/fighters

Anyway, its like an agent AU, mixed with magic and ancient artifacts.

A few of my ocs will be in this story including Marcus and Jasons father. 

This will be a family story mixed with some Sonic x Amy.

Though fair warning there will be implied child abuse.


End file.
